And I'm Still Sprited Away
by angel-pinkglitter
Summary: Chihiro. Haku. What happens to them after their final meeting? Read to find out.


**(A/N This was our Literature Assignment. Yeah, I didn't like the ending so even if Miss didn't tell us, I would have made my own ending anyway. So… Here it is. Read and Review- Jas)**

Disclaimer: You really think I own this? If I did, Chihiro would already be with Haku!

Once Chihiro was safely in the backseat, she cries silent tears, fearing that she may never see Haku again. She reaches into her shorts pocket to pull out a hanky to wipe her tears with, but instead, she finds a necklace with a crystal dragon pendant.

"Haku?" she gasps silently, fingering the delicate gold chain. She inspects the dragon pendant and finds three words scratched on the underside.

_Wait for me._

_Three Years later…_

Chihiro is a fourteen-year old teenager. The alarm clock rings, waking the slumbering girl. She turns off the alarm, yawns and rubs her eyes. She spies a necklace with a crystal dragon and, like every morning, puts it on. Exactly three years ago today, Chihiro escaped the wrath of the spirit-world, the obnoxious Yubaba, and unfortunately, Haku. Tears spring to her eyes as she remembers him, her only true love.

The day is Saturday, and Chihiro decides to go to the local ice-cream parlor for a snack, and hopefully, run into some friend or two to ease the loneliness that was plaguing her heart. Bringing only a pocketbook and her purse, she left; half-hoping she could see a certain someone and tell him something she wanted to three years ago….

_Flashback_

"_Go, go. You can pass through now. Go through the tunnel and go to the other side. But you musn't look back. Whatever you do, don't look back. You'll find your parents there. They won't remember anything."_

"_But what about you?"_

"_I'll be fine. I just have something to discuss with Yubaba."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, now go!"_

"_But will I ever see you again?"_

"_I promise. One day, you'll see me again. Now go! Hurry! You don't have much time!"_

"_Haku...I.."_

"_Chihiro… go!"_

_End Flashback_

Now that she thought about it, she felt that maybe she shouldn't have left the bath-house. Sure, she'd be a slave to Yubaba, but…

"But I'll see Haku again," she whispered, tears coursing down her cheeks.

"Is this seat taken?" asked a male's voice.

Chihiro snapped out of her daydream. "Uh…no.." she started to say, but the words were caught in her throat as she saw the sixteen-year old boy grinning at her with ever-so-familiar steely green-gray eyes and the pale face.

"Have…Have we met before?" Chihiro asked, stuttering.

"It depends," he said, a sparkle in his eye. "Does this mean anything to you?" he asked, producing a small red rectangular tablet with black markings.

Chihiro gasped. "Th…that's an herbal soak token," she half-said, half-whispered. "From the bath house of the spirits."

The boy's grin grew wider, lighting up his handsome face. "That it is. Hello Chihiro."

"H-Haku?" Chihiro was at a loss for words.

"Yup...it's me… I promised I'd see you again didn't I?"

"Oh Haku!" Chihiro exclaimed, hugging him tight. "I've missed you so much!"

"Me too." he whispered, returning the hug.

Chihiro let go. "How did you escape from Yubaba?"

Haku grinned. "I played a nasty trick on her that made her burn my contract. Now, I'm free." Haku looked around awkwardly. "Could we go outside? I want to tell you something in private."

Chihiro nodded. She collected her things and followed Haku out under the old willow tree in the park next to the ice-cream parlor. Her trust in him was the same as it was three years ago.

"Chihiro, do you remember our last meeting?" Haku asked, his gaze on the ground.

"Yes." She said in a small voice. "I remember it very well because... because I wanted to...tell you something…something important…but then I chickened out."

He looked at her, genuinely confused. "What did you want to tell me?"

She took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I wanted to tell you that…that…I love you. I love you and…I…still do. That's why I've been waiting for you." she showed him the necklace. "Because you asked me to. And I sort of hoped…that…you'd come looking for me." Her voice shook as she spoke.

"Chihiro…" Haku breathed, unable to believe what he heard. "That's what I wanted to tell you too. I gave you the necklace so that you'd remember me until I was able to look for you."

"I waited for you. Three years. I almost ran out of patience." She took a sideways glance at him. "I almost thought you wouldn't come back."

He placed his index finger under her chin and tilted her face toward him. "But now I _am_ back," he whispered, looking into her lustrous eyes. "And I did it all because of you." And he closed the gap between them.

Fin

Apg/'05


End file.
